The complicated Naruto Uzumaki
by Johnny Rockin
Summary: Naruto Returns from his training with the toad sage but every things the same but so different. First off this is an action and romance story centered on the action and the love story intertwined in it. Naru/Hina
1. The Return

Hello this is my first Naruto fan fic so please R&R and tell me what you think.

Things to note: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and probably never will.

** demon thoughts**

_Peoples thoughts_

This is just my take on Naruto when he gets back depending on how well i do with this i might do a prequel.

Chapter 1

Little had changed in the 3 years that the blond ninja had been gone the sounds the smells even the people seemed to be the same, always staring. At least now they weren't stares of hate, they were more of mild interest 'probably because they don't realize who I am he thought to him self'. To say that none of this bothered him any more would be a lie but after traveling all over the world he almost forgot about the stares, almost. Slowly a few people started to recognize him some turned away, others gave him the usual dark stares. Though somewhat subdued now that he was almost a foot taller than most of them now. But there were a few, a very few that smiled or at least gave him a small nod it wasn't much but it made him feel good.

He could hardly wait to meet up with everyone and catch up on what he had missed.

"If you think so much your brains going to fry" said the white haired man walking next to him

"And if you keep staring at every woman that walks by your going to run in to somebody Ero-senni" he replied using his favorite nick name for his perverted sensai.

The vain in Jiraiyas forehead popped out as he ground his teeth. "HOW many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He said raising his voice "do I have to beat it in to you"

Naruto stopped and looked back at his sensai "not if you don't want me to tell Baa-chann Why we are late getting back" Jiraiya paled notably as all of his anger left him to be replaced by more than a little fear. "That's a low blow Naruto" Naruto smiled at him with a mischievous glint in his eye He still hadn't forgiven the perverted Sannin fore eating his limited edition Raman bowl. "Naruto, you wouldn't" Naruto didn't say anything he just turned and sprang across the roof tops toward the Hokage's tower as fast as he could.

* * *

Naruto was half way to the Hokage's building at the back of the village till he jumped on to a lose tile and started to plummet toward the street. He managed to slow his decent by chakra grabbing the wall and jumping from wall to wall the only problem was he was going to fast to stop him self. Hurdling toward the corner trying to slow his decent he was preparing to jump off the ground and get back to the roof tops. That was till a girl walked around the corner, Naruto barley had time to call out a warning as he twisted in the air trying to avoid her. "WATCH OUT"

Hinata was walking around the village not having any destination in mind but not wanting to go home, Hinata couldn't help feel lonely without Kiba and Shino around. Even before she lost her voice she found it hard to interact with people she didn't know already. Now since that horrible day she hadn't spoken a word. She wanted to talk she really did but it felt like someone had reached in and pulled out her voice box. It just felt missing.

As she rounded a building she heard someone yell out before a suspiciously familiar orange blob tackled her.

As Naruto and Hinata collided he acted on instinct alone he grabbed her and turned them both so that he and took the brunt of the fall. Just before hitting the ground Naruto used his chakra to absorb most of the damage from the fall. Even so the air was still knocked from his lunges. She felt a little dazed as she hit the ground, but she expected it to hurt more, and didn't remember the ground being so soft or to smell so good. She opened her eyes they began to traverse up the torso beneath her coming to a stop at the blond mop of hair. But when those blue eyes that she knew so well opened her heart stopped.

A slow blush started to creep across her face making her brain start to swim

"Hinata is that you? Hey are you ok? Your face is all red do you have a fever?" asked Naruto. Suddenly realizing the position she was in Hinata tried to sit up but Naruto was still holding on to her tightly she started struggling more "wow Hinata don't struggle so much" said Naruto as his face began to flush. At his words Hinata stopped letting a small "eeep" before stopping completely, just staring at his chest her face growing more and more red. Naruto slowly sat up placing Hinata beside him. "Are you alright Hinata?"

"Gomen Naruto-kun" replied Hinata almost to quietly to be herd even by Naruto sitting right beside her Naruto even thought she even looked shocked that she had spoken. "Eh I'm the one that should apologize I'm the one that ran in to you" he said smiling his goofy grin. "Hey Naruto, Your never going to get to the hokage sitting on your behind" Naruto glanced up quickly where the voice of Jiraiya bounced over the roof tops heading toward the hokages tower. "AAHH sorry Hinata I've got to run" said Naruto quickly jumping to his feet "sorry again" he said as he made to leap off after the toad sage but stopped and made an about face before hugging Hinata quickly "good to see you again, Hinata" before leaping to the roof tops.

Hinata was left sitting in the street, thinking about what just happened and who just hugged her and promptly passed out.

* * *

Tsunade looked over the mountain of paper work that seemed to always occupy her desk. She sighed as she pushed back from her desk in all of her years under the third she never remembered him having paper work cover the desk. If only he was still around he could ask how he did it, she killed that train of though forcefully. She reached in to her bottom drawer for her bottle of sake that she kept there. Even after 4 years they hadn't fully recovered from the attack by Orochmaru, and the orders for jobs kept coming. On top of that she had the scouting reports from the ninja that she had looking for Orochimaru and his hidden sound bases. And the up coming chunin exams were also coming up. Tsunade considered just slipping out the window and going to the bar to let off some steam. When the door busted open and an orange blur Screaming "TSUANDE BAA-CHAN" who ever it was wasn't going to live long enough to regret calling her that. Tsunade slammed her fist so hard on the desk that the papers covering it bounced. "WHO DARES CALL ME THAT" she screamed as she leaped over her desk and through a Right hook at the intruder's head that would stop a rhino in its tracks. But all she hit was empty air as the Intruder ducked the under her guard and ended up a foot away from her face. "Long time no see Ba-chan" said Naruto smiling from ear to ear.

"Naruto is that really you" Said Tsunade as she ran a hand through his hair "you've grown" she couldn't believe it after 4 years had really filled out the once #1 prankster Now standing a little over 6ft he now towered over her. He was never going to be muscular but he had defiantly grown in to his body he no longer looked like a runt with a head to big for his body. She regained her composure, she was the Hokage for crying out loud as she quickly turned and sat behind her desk. "I was expecting you over a month ago" she stated as she raised her hands over her mouth in her usual glaring mode. "would you like to explain yourself, Jiraiya" she said turning to look at the window as the toad hermit entered quickly as soon as he was discovered "well you see Tsunad-chan" he began as he sat on the window sill "my editors been riding me lately about not having my rough draft in for 'make out paradise'….." he never got any further as the killing intent washed over him "I don't care about your worthless excuse of a book" whispered Tsunade barley audible but her voice still carried to both ninja in the room. It was so quiet you could a sebon drop 50m away. "Naruto"

"Hai" he said jumping as her eyes turned back to him

"Its good to see you again, how did your training go, I hope this pervert didn't rub off on you" Jiraiya wisely didn't say anything but grumbled in his corner

"No way I'd sooner given up Raman than become a like him"

"Oyi, I'm not a pervert" Jiraiya almost yelled "its for my research"

"research my foot" yelled back Naruto

Tsunade smiled behind her hands, at least spending all that time with Jiraiya hadn't corrupted the boy.

Naruto took a seat in front of the Hokages desk he didn't know why but looking at her behind her pensive hands he was sure that she was smiling.

"Naruto the upcoming chunnen exams are coming up" began Tsunade Naruto practically jumped out of his chair "Yea alright I can't wait to show everyone everything I've learned" shouted Naruto

"You won't be entering" she finished, Naruto almost fell over

"WHAT!? Why not?" yelling as he slammed his hands on the desk

"Who is on your team? For the chunnen exams you need to have a team of 3 to compete." She said as she pulled a folder from her desk and opening it "every Gennin from you year has graduated to chunin"

"What about Sakura?'

"Since Shikamaru became a chuneen the year before they were one member down so she took the empty spot for the exams"

"Huh? And they didn't end up at each others throats" asked Naruto

"Not exactly but they managed to do quite well despite that" replied the Hokage

Naruto let out a depressed sigh "I guess I'm the last one left" he said

"……… but there is another option" said the Hokage, this time he was sure she was smiling at him "the Hokage can appoint the rank of chuneen to and ninja they feel is eligible" she finished

"So get with the appointing already" said Naruto the smile coming back to his face

"Are you sure you're up for it"

"Of course" said Naruto with out hesitation

"It will take about 3 weeks before I will have a chuunin available to watch over you. Every one else is out on mission"

"Huh what about Hinata I ran in to her on the way here" literally thought Naruto

"Hinata is….I had her removed from active duty" said Tsunade. Naruto stared back at her looking confused and dumb struck in his patented manner

"I removed Hinata as a ninja" there was another awe inspiring moment of silence before "YOU DID WHAT, HOW COULD YOU, IT WAS HINATAS DREAM TO BECOME" Naruto" Tsunade tried to interject "A NINJA AND "Naruto" He wasn't listening "YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HER.."

"SHUT UP!! And let me finish DAM it" shouted Tsunade her anger finally getting the better of her. "After a botched mission a year ago Hinata lost voice and hasn't been able to talk to anyone"

"Are you sure ba-chan she seemed fine when I talked to her earlier"

"Are you certain that she talked to you?" she asked

"hmmmm" thought Naruto ad he rubbed his cheek with his finger as he thought back "_Gomen Naruto-kun"_ it seemed to Naruto that she always seemed to be apologizing for something.

"Yea I'm positive" he said a moment later, Thinking back on it he still wasn't sure why he had decided to hug her only that he really wanted to 'ahhhh the dam perverts rubbing off on me as he mentally punched himself'

**Ah so my little kittling is growing up I'm so happy** came the kyubis voice

'What are you talking about fox' the only response he got was in the form of laughter he decided to just chock the action up to his usual spontaneous nature that was it he was sure of it.

Of course Tsunade knew of the girls crush, every one did except for Naruto and the Hyuga clan thankfully. She'd hate to think of what Hiashi would do if he learned of his daughters crush to someone he deemed less than worthy. Tsunade smiled to her self, this could be good for both of them.

"Alright if you can convince Hinata to become a Ninja again and pass a test then ill consider it if she passes"

"Of course she'll pass Hinata was always super strong" declared Naruto getting to his feet

'_ah our little Naruto's growing up' _thought Tsunade and Jiraiya as they shared a look

* * *

Naruto stood on a roof top scanning the crowed 'I know I saw her around here somewhere I don't really want to go to the Hyuga compound to talk to her' that place always gave him the creeps he didn't know when the next time he would see her he had been searching most of the day only the reminder that most of the Hyugas don't like him is what kept him from going there. He had been creating shadow clones since he left to search for the elusive Hyuga heir only creating 6 clones at a time. Jiraiya had flat out refused to teach him any more Jutsu before he managed to fully master the ones he already knew. He shuddered at the memories of the countless hours of casting the shadow clone jutsu till he could just summon one clone perfectly every time. He only created 6 at a time as practice.

His shadow clones spread out in a search pattern he had practiced countless times with the toad sage. They found Hinata in a park only several blocks away.

Naruto arrived a few minuets later to see Hinata sitting on a bench staring up at the moon with her hand clenched to her chest. Looking like she was lost in thought. She looks so lonely he thought to him self he suddenly had an urge to protect her. "Hey Hinata" said Naruto coming in to the light "I'm glad I found you, your one hard person to track down. Do you mind if I sit?" Hinata just stared before giving a slight nod then turned to stare at her feet.

Naruto sat beside her; they sat in silence for a few minuets Naruto for once didn't know how to start. Usually he would just blurt things out then deal with it from there "listen Hinata I want you to become my partner for the chunnen exam in two months. Hinata almost jumped when he asked he must not know that I'm week that I couldn't protect anyone. She began shaking her head furiously she couldn't, she wouldn't bring Naruto down with her.

"I've already talked to Tsunade, and she said you can return to active duty her condition is if we both pass the exam" Hinata finally looked up from the ground "if not I have to wait for an open spot on one of the up and coming Genin teams before I can compete since Sakura and every one else has already passed" Naruto turned to look at Hinata she looked crest fallen 'He just needs me because I'm convenient'

"But I don't want you to give up on your dream of being a ninja I've seen how strong you are I mean the way you kicked that bug lady's summons not to mention the magnetic jackass in nano country and that was 3 years ago no doubt your 100 times stronger now" Naruto paused

"I…whe… Tsunade told me what happened to Shino and Kiba" Naruto reached out a hand to Hinata's shoulder and turning her to look at him "I know it must be hard for you, so ill understand If you don't want to." He waited till she finally looked up from the ground to make eye contact with him before continuing "but I don't think Shino and Kiba would have wanted you to stop being a ninja, to stop protecting the people that are precious to all of you." They were close now very close Hinata could smell his breath it was musky but it wasn't horrible.

"I know it's a lot to think about so you don't have to give me an answer right away. So think about it and let me know as soon as possible." Naruto stood up and made to walk off before saying "But no mater what your answer is well still be friends" he smiled over his shoulder at her. As he walked away he suddenly realized how cold it was.

Hinata watched him walk away, the warmest parts of her body her shoulders where he touched her. She would have don't anything just to here him say her name again. But she didn't want to bring him down, she didn't want him to see how pathetic she was. She didn't want him to see her like every one else did. Sitting there alone she suddenly realized how cold the night was.

* * *


	2. Konoha's Demon

Chapter 2 Konoha's demon

OK first things First thanks to every one who read and reviewed, I went back and changed something's in chapter one that didn't make sense. If your wondering what happened to Kiba and Shino it will be explained later. I figure its Hinata's story so ill let her tell it.

Things to note: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and probably never will.

**demon thoughts**

_Peoples thoughts_

One more thing please enjoy

Chapter 2 Konoha's demon

Naruto climbed the stairs of his apartment complex pulling his key out from the pocket in his forehead protector where he put it 3 years ago. One thing was sure he was glad to be home again. Opening the his front door Naruto was met with a horrible stench, from inside his apartment he saw piles of garbage bags slung about the place.

'dam land lord probably just started using this as a trash dump since I left' the land lord had never liked me, ever since I was little always trying to run me off or kicking me when ever he got a chance 'He'll pay for this'

"**Well I have an idea, if its revenge you're looking for"**

'I'm not going to kill him over something stupid as this'

'**hahahaha no I wasn't planning anything that drastic' **as the Kyubi filled him in on the plan a smile played arose his face as his prankster glint came in to his eye. He quickly created a mass of clones that sprung in to action at once to carry out the plan.

* * *

Misanto was curling up in his bed for the night in the managers room at the bottom of his building, completely unaware of the young blond ninja with a grudge against him. 'Yes life was good' Misanto thought to him self. While not being a rich man he was quite well off as he was surrounded by his "wealth" tapestries hanging on the wall, little statues by the famous 'Isato Suzumiya'.

Well they were excellent knock off's of the great 'Isato Suzumiya', but they were so good, that he was positive no one but Isato him self could tell the difference he pointed them out to any guest foolish enough to enter his abode. And of course there was his pride and joy his fully functional replica samurai sword that he managed to scam off a old man in a pawn shop 2 city's over.

Yes he thought to him self life was very good, he was even collecting full rent on the demon brat's apartment and he wasn't even here. Misanto had even started to dump his trash in 'its' room instead of having the trash collected. Sure it was a pain in the ass climbing to the top of the building but it was going to be worth it when the brat returned. He didn't even care if the other residents complained about the smell he just simply told them that it was the close proximity of the demons 'lair' as he would call it to those of age to know of the secret.

Ah how he loved to use that excuse if the water heated was broken he would just get a sad look on his face and tell them that it was the demons fault. Of course that excuse didn't work as well as it used to ever since that fool of a woman became Hokage. Her no tolerance on people who spoke ill of the demon brat, had many people sitting in jail or the hospital after saying something out of line.

The Third even though he set down the law wouldn't do anything unless it happened in front of him. Even most of his eyes and ears most didn't stop you until it got out of hand then it would just be a slap on the wrist or at worst being detained for a few hours. But ever since the attempted Sound and Suna invasion everyone began looking at him differently. Mostly every one was shocked at how well he did in the Chunin exam beating not only a Hyuga but the prodigal Neji Hyuga claimed to be a genius.

After the attack 'The boy' helped out around the village usually till he fell over from exhaustion. Some villages were even saying what a nice person he was, once you got to know him. Misanto wasn't going to be fooled though he knew the boy was a demon and he was going to do everything he could to make its life miserable.

At that moment and awful stench filled the room he turned on his bed side light he jumped out of bed and pulled back the sliding door separating the two rooms. There sat 15 garbage bags scattered about his living room and kitchen. The over whelming stench upon opening the door made him keel over and vomit up the contents of his stomach all over his floor. When he recovered at turned around there he saw another 4 bags on his bed where he was moments before. His eyes immediately saw a small furry looking at him from the bed top. Minato screamed in rage pulling his prized sword off the wall and began hacking at his bed in an attempt to kill his fuzzy intruder.

Try as he might he the rat was always avoided being struck. A few stray slashes cut in to the bags of trash spilling its contents on to the bed which just infuriated Misanto more his strikes became wilder as he used both hands cutting deep in to the bags. As if deciding his work was done the rat jumped behind the bed and burst in to a small puff of white smoke. The intruders departure went unnoticed by the only person left in the room, who was blindly hacking his bed to pieces.

Naruto's smile got wider as his brain was filled with the memories of his shadow clone. He turned around to look over his apartment, the trash was gone but the smell remained it would take a day of solid scrubbing to get this place clean. Naruto sighed he was looking forward to spending a night in his bed again after 2 years. He went around opening the windows to help get rid of the smell. He bent down in front of his bed and pulled out a kunni from his pouch and jabbed it in between the floor boards and pried the board up enough to get his fingers under it.

Under the floor board was a small box about a foot long. He opened it, inside were all the birthday presents that he had ever received, some from Iruka-Sensai one or two from other friends like Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. But most of them were anonymous just left by his front door on his birth day. Who ever it was had to be a ninja because no mater how hard he tried he could never catch them. His only clue was a stack of cards with identical hand writing saying 'Happy Birthday Naruto' in spirally hand writing. Inside were his old goggles, a pair of fingerless gloves he'd out grown, a spinning top, a pair of sunglasses that were broken in a fight the first time he wore them but he still saved all of the pieces and lastly 4 small cards that wished him a happy birthday.

These were his treasures, his precious gifts the things that kept him going when all hope seamed lost. He ran his fingers over the items briefly before closing the box and packing it in his bag. Replacing the floor board and locking the door as he left.

* * *

Naruto walked around town trying to decide if he should get a room for the night or just camp out. The people in town used to overcharge him up the wazu when he was a kid, He wasn't sure if things had changed since he left. Most people didn't stare at him at the moment, they just walked by him like he was any ordinary person, it was just being like in any other city. almost he could still make out people who stared at him darkly from the corners of his eyes. Still every hard stare cut like a knife, he had saved the village so many times he had sweat and bled for the village hidden in the leaves. Yet there were still people that looked at him with such disdain it hurt, more that he was willing to admit. After years of traveling around the world and seeing so many things it was hard to come back to the place that he called home and be treated like an intruder. Naruto was lost in these thoughts as he walked through Konoha.

After about half and hour Naruto decided to get a hotel for the night, when he heard a commotion coming from one of the near by bars he went closer for a look.

"I think you've had enough" said a woman's voice before a loud 'Smash'

"Wha..'hicup' ar you u tall talkn abouut ten-chan, i had just the won" came the slurred speech that sounded familiar. Naruto looked over the crowd most of which he was tall than. Naruto saw a familiar looking Chunin downing a bottle of sake at the bar. Gai-sensai?

"Lee no more that's enough" came the woman's voice again. Lee? The pieces started to fit together it wasn't Gai that was drunk it was 'The Gai clone' Lee that was pissed drunk. Naruto the woman standing well away from the drunk Chunin in front of a collapsed table. Look's like some one got on lee's bad side. Naruto glanced back across the bar _Dam Tenten's hot _thought Naruto as his eyes fell upon 'the woman' '_dam Ero-sennin rubbing off on me'_ as he mentally kicked him self.

"oh yous want to fight then" said the inebriated lee. Naruto pause in his own mental ass kicking. Lee looked serious he could feel his fighting spirit from 10 feet away, and Tenten didn't look like she was ready for a fight.

"Oyi Lee how about a walk" said the blond ninja before he could stop him self

The inebriated ninja, and everyone else turned to look at him. Naruto pushed his way threw the crowd easily as he was a foot taller than most of the people here. When he go to the front of the crowd he flashed Ten-ten a smile and a wink before turning back to lee.

"Yoo Look Just like this guy I Use to no" said the drunk

"Lee its me, Naruto" replied the ninja closing in on the wrecked bar

"NARUTO" replied the drunk boy in a voice to loud to be used in doors "its yoo"

"Yea Its me" said Naruto trying to keep his movements slow he really didn't want to get in to a fight with lee. He was sure he could win but he was also sure one wrong move could put him in a world of hurt.

"Naruto how's about a drinks?" asked lee

Naruto eyed the inebriated Chunin before saying "How about a walk out side"

Lee eyed him dangerously getting very close to Naruto "for a drink" added Naruto quickly

"Yess a drink in the moon light is very youthful" said lee. Naruto could see Ten-ten giving her approval with a nod.

Lee headed for the door all of the spectators wisely made way for him Naruto and Ten-ten followed quickly. They managed to steer him toward the empty canal walk except for a few couples that were oblivious to the world out side each other. The three leaned over the railing watching the water flow beneath in silence.

Naruto struggled for a subject to talk about finally grasping out blindly "so lee hows Sakura?" Immediately lees head shot up, and he could see Ten-ten shaking her head.

"Sa ku ra? Oooo I see you want 2 Fight for me for her then" said lee entering a fighting stance.

"Lee don't do it" said Ten-ten backing away, Lee wasn't listening. She knew with out her weapons she wasn't going to be much use.

Naruto quickly went on the defensive as a fist wized by his head, he already knew lee was fast, faster than he could hope to be. But he had been training with one of the legendary Sannin for crying out loud. Even so his defense was put to the test, Lee was fast when he had left and if possible he was even more so now. Naruto kicked off the ground doing a back flip to get some distance between him self and the drunken beast of Konoha.

"My flaMe of youttthh burns BRIGHTLY" said lee shouting the last part for all to hear.

"Lee can't we talk about this" said Naruto holding up his hands defensively. Lee didn't appear to hear him as he charged again. Naruto kicked out hard at lee's gut lee spun just before it hit him but continued forward out of the spin. Lees fist shot out at Naruto but instead of the puch he was expecting, Lee grabbed the front of his jacket pulling him over his head to slam him in to the ground. A gasp escaped Naruto s lips before he exploded in to a puff of white smoke leaving a log in his place.

Lee stared at the log for a second before a foot connected with the side of his head from behind. Lee rolled a few times before connecting with the guard rail. Lee got back on to his feet shakily. Fighting lee when he's serious is such a pain in the ass one false move and he would end up in a world of pain, Incentive not to mess up then, he thought to himself.

Naruto decided it would be best to end this quickly before things got out of hand.

"Kage Bushin **betabeta**no Jutsu" cried Naruto 2 clones appeared next to him. "OK you guys know what to do" the doppelgangers gave him a nod, as they jumped to intercept Lee. One jumping to lees left the other straight on. Naruto took a few steps back for safety.

Ten-ten saw Naruto take a few steps back and wondered what he was up to, she was well aware of Naruto's unpredictable nature. She watched as lees fist connected with the Naruto clone in front of him. As soon as he did the clone exploded in to a shower of white substance that stuck to Lee where ever it landed.It looks like Glue! Thought Ten-ten as she saw Lee's fist immobilized by the clone goop. Meanwhile the other clone circled around on lees now bound side and jumped on to his back self detonating as he did. Completely trapping him, Naruto walked up and punched him hard enough on the temple to knock him out. Lee stuck in the plaster hard glue just slumped where he stood giving a grunt.

"Gees Ten-ten, what caused him to go off like that I just asked him how Sakura was?" said the blond turning to Ten-ten

"Nice to see you too Naruto" she said putting her hands on her hips Glaring at him.

"eh…Hi Ten-ten wh.." started not sure why she was mad "I'm back?" asked

A smile split across her face. "good, now what's this stuff.." said Ten-ten reaching out to touch the goop.

"AHHH don't touch it" cried Naruto "I developed it when I was with Ero-Sennin he told me it didn't matter how powerful I was if I couldn't hit anyone" Naruto's mind flashed back to when he fought Kabuto he only got a hit on him because he let him stab him first. "Then some gum got stuck on my shoe and it gave me the idea about clones that explode in to a ball of gum, to hold my enemies while I knock the crap out of them."

"Oh that's quite the idea Naruto, but how do we get him out of it?" asked Tenten

"Ah" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head "well I haven't figured that out yet, it disappears after a while, but I haven't found anything that can dissolve it with out burning the person as well."

"So are we just going to leave him here?" she asked

"No no ill cut him out it just take a while"

"Well then I'm going to collect my date from back at the bar, ill be right back" as she ran back in the direction of the bar.

'Huh date?' Thought Naruto 'I wonder who her date is' as he pulled out a kunai and filled it with air infused chakra and set to work.

Naruto had Lee cut free after about 10 minuets of cutting and set him on a bench. Ten-ten returned soon after carrying an unconscious person, he couldn't make out to much detail from far away. As they got closer he recognized the unconscious form and couldn't keep his voice down "NEGI?"

Ten-ten immediately clamped a hand over his mouth "SHUT up Naruto were trying to keep it a secret" she said in a loud whisper. Giving him an angery glare.

"Sorry but your dating 'Negi stick up the ass Hyuga'" said Naruto in a whisper with an incredulous look on his face.

She smiled a little bit "He's not that bad any more he's really mellowed out over the last couple years"

"Eh" Naruto gave her a look that he would believe it when saw pigs fly

"Anyway give me a had getting these two home"

He gave a nod and took Negi and slung him over his shoulder and did the same with Lee, looking a little strainedunder there combined weights, including Lees training weights.

Ten-ten hid her smile with her hand "wouldn't it be easier to create a clone to help?" she asked.

"Well a clone's strength is proportional to the person their cloned from, right so if I'm stronger then my clones will be stronger" he said after thinking for a second

"I guess that makes a strange kind of sense " she replied

As Naruto began following Tenten through Konoha

"So how did lee manage to knock out Negi for so long?" asked Naruto as the walked.

"Well only part of it is lees doing" she said as she smiled "Negi is bit of a light weight and he ended up stumbling in to Lee who swallowed some sake he had been holding since we showed up." Looks like Sakura turned him down again she thought to her self "so Lee lashed out at Negi and ended up knocking him threw the table, that's about when you walked in" she finished

"Looks like there both going to have on hell of a hang over in the morning" laughed Naruto. They made small talk as they walked, Naruto found out that she and Negi had been dating shortly after he and lee had moved in together over a year ago. And he told her why he was out on the street so late leaving out the mountain of trash in his apartment just saying that his apartment was not safe for any living being, so she told him she could sleep at Lees and Negi's for the night. They talked about the village and what had happened for the last 3 years.

They reached the unconscious ninja's apartment a few minuets later Tenten said good night after getting the boys in to bed. Naruto lay on the couch thinking over the events of the day. He was really glad to be home with his friends, just then a great idea came to mind, he reached for his marker pen.

* * *

The next morning two voiced could be herd screaming "NARUTO"

* * *

I know this chapter is a little short and not much happens but bere with me there will be more action in the next episode I promise. Ill try and have the next chapter out in a couple of days.

again please R&R your coments and sugestions are always welcome.

I hope.


	3. Training grounds

So I couldn't sleep last night and had to get this down before I forgot it. just so you know this isn't how I pictured this chapter going so ill put the chapter i was planing on having as the third chapter after this so it will be the fourth chapter. if that makes sense.

Important notes I do not own Naruto or any of the charachters, but i do own "space and time the series".

* * *

The complicated Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 3: Training grounds.

Grumbling he rolled over, Lee cursed the sun and the brightness it brought with it, his head felt like there were fuzzy squirrels banging on the inside of his head with sledge hammers. He glanced over at the alarm clock it was already 12 am, he was going to have to run 1000 laps on his hands backwards to make up for waking up this late.

If he ever actually got up that was, he grumbled one more time before he managed to roll out of bed. He was still dressed in his cloths from last night thought they had a few cuts and torn pieces missing. Deciding a shower would make him feel better he made his way to the door while trying to keep his eyes closed to block out the painful sun. Opening the door he came face to face with what looked like badly drawn graffiti the words that he could make out spelled out 'light weight' down one side of what he suddenly realized was a face that looked familiar but he couldn't place because his head was pounding.

"Lee what do you have written on your face" said the face

Lee realized it was Neji he was looking at he turned to the left and looked in the mirror someone had filled in the space between his eyebrows and doodled all over his face.

"I could ask you the same thing, light weight" said lee pulling Neji's head in to his room and pointing it at the mirror. All of this seemed very familiar to Lee like he had seen this before, he just couldn't place it.

Just then they heard someone yawn loudly from the front room, they both made there way cautiously toward the living room. Sprawled out on the couch was a blond ninja dressed only in his underwear with a blanked laying at his feet.

"Good morning guys" he said stretching "sleep well he asked"

They both looked like they were having anything but a good morning, in fact they both look pissed he thought.

"NARUTO" they both screamed.

* * *

Hinata sat down at the table for breakfast any one could see she hadn't slept well. She had been up for most of the night thinking about what to say to Naruto, about becoming a ninja again. She really did want to accept his offer, not only because who had asked her but because it was her dream to become as strong as she could be she wanted to protect those precious to her. But she had already failed and it had cost many people there lives, including her team. She was so lost in though that she almost didn't realize her father was talking to her.

"Hinata is everything alright?" he asked in a flat tone

She turned to him and nodded quickly, he just continued to stare at her.

"I noticed that some of your cloths were covered in dirt I hope you haven't been training, you know how frail you are"

That was it all of her fears voiced out in the open, she was 'frail'.

She couldn't go on missions because she was frail, she couldn't train because she was frail, and she was barley even aloud to walk the streets because they feared she would faint.

She shook her head. She could only talk to other people by pantomiming her actions out to people, even within her own family she felt isolated, unable to tell them what she wanted.

Hinata sighed inwardly that's all anyone ever saw her as, weak little Hinata, she needed some fresh air and some time to think. She signed to her father that she was going for a walk.

He was silent for a moment before nodding "take Hoto with you" Hoto was a Hyuga Jonin

She shook her head again and pointed to her self that she would like some space then she cleared the table. Besides she just didn't like Hoto she just didn't trust him.

"Be back in and hour, no more." He said seeing as he couldn't stop her with out telling her no out rightly. She nodded and gave her father a smile before leaving the room.

He couldn't tell her so forcefully, she was frail after all he didn't know what that would do to her.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street with his hands behind his head with a sour look on his face. Gees they didn't have to get so mad and kick him out it was only a little prank, he barely had time to put his clothes on before they threw him in to the street. He figured at least lee would take it well but he had been just as mad as Neji. He sighed stopping momentarily in the street before continuing on. No point in worrying about it now. After he left Lee and Neji's he had sent clones to his apartment to clean up, he didnt think he would be welcome back at Neji and Lees. Usually he would do it him self but he really just wanted to take a look around the village.

He had already checked out the new bazaar that had opened recently, they had all kinds of items and foods from all over the country. Most of the things he had seen before on his travels but he mostly went for the food and glad he could get things he had seen on his travels with out having to wait for weeks for it to arrive.

He wandered around the town instantly regretting eating so much at the bazaar after walking near Ichiraku's. But there were still two more meals of the day left, not to mention snacks, yes Naruto thought the day was defiantly looking better.

He was making his way around by his old training field but there were already some people already there. He got closer to see if it was anyone he knew, that's when he heard the shouting.

"What's wrong to scared to fight" he heard one boy yell

"Not so big now with out your body guards are ya" came another voice

As Naruto got closer he saw what looked like two Gennin standing over a 3rd person on the ground, Hinata! He suddenly realized

One of the boys raised his fist but a blue object came whizzing by his face. He immediately pulled out a kunai and turned to face the threat but there was no body there. A fist suddenly connected with the side of his face sending him flying. The other boy turning to find his friend attacked charged Naruto and punched at his head, only to find him not there and a foot connected with the bottom of his jaw splaying him on his back a few feet away.

Naruto got up from his reverse back kick "OYI BASTERDS WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" He yelled loud enough to send birds to flight from the surrounding trees. A few moments passed before he realized he had knocked them out, _oops_ he thought to him self I guess I went a little over board. He turned to Hinata burying his anger "are you alright Hinata-chan?"

She nodded her head.

Even though she did Naruto could see a few cuts on her face. "come on ill take a look at those cuts and get you cleaned up" as he offered his hand out to her.

She went to take his hand but stopped as she turned to look at the two unconscious boys with a little concern in her eyes.

Almost as if he could read her mind "No Hinata No I'm not looking after them, not after what they tried to do to you"

She just looked up at him pleading with her eyes. "Ok but ill just make sure they aren't dead that's it" Hinata just smiled up at him, Naruto suddenly felt all of the anger flow out of him. He helped Hinata to her feet and pulling his strange Kunai out of the ground then turned to the punk Gennin. Of course that didn't mean he was going to be nice about it, he made this point clear as he grabbed one boy by the hair and the other by his leg and proceeded to drag them to the nearest shade. Hinata followed trying in vain to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto placed them under a tree and checked the brats over while Hinata stood behind him.

"Well they'll have a few bruises and maybe a head ache but they'll be fine" he said standing up "happy now?" he asked turning to her a little irritated that he had to treat these punks. She just smiled at him and nodded her head quickly.

Naruto just sighed as he rubbed the back of his head "your always so nice to everybody I don't know how you manage it" he said looking down looking exasperated.

'He thinks I'm weird' Hinata thought to herself trying not to cry 'he probably doesn't want me to partner with him any more, its for the best probably…..'

"Your amazing Hinata-chan" Naruto said flashing her one of his trademark smiles "even after what they did to you still want to help them, I think that's incredible"

Hinata's face became 6 shades redder 'he doesn't hate me' her face now reassembled a tomato 'he thinks I'm amazing' she began to feel light headed 'he thinks I'm incredible' Hinata passed out her brain going in to over drive. Before her consciousness faded she thought she heard someone call her name.

* * *

'_Gees why does this always happen to me'_ Naruto thought to him self '_I always end up making her faint' _

He picked Hinata up off the ground and walked toward the water fountain at the far sided of the training field near the main path to the training fields. Laying her down on one of the concrete benches, he got a wet cloth and began wiping her face. She had a small bruise on her left cheek by here eye you couldn't notice it if she kept her hair down. Naruto pulled out a small jar of ointment _'hmm I'm almost out of this stuff'_ he had had it ever since the Chunin exam. He didn't need to use the stuff him self but it was great for healing cuts and bruises on other people.

He brushed aside her hair she was actually quite pretty, of course he knew she was pretty he wasn't that dense……..

As he began to apply the ointment her lips parted in a little smile, Naruto's mind was suddenly over run with perverted thoughts he had to shake his head forcefully to expel the thoughts. That settles it the next time I see Ero-sennin I'm going to kill him.

Hinata stirred slowly she had the feeling that she had the best day of her life but she couldn't remember why.

"Hinata are you ok"

She opened her eyes to see Naruto face above her

"ah good I was starting to think I would have to take you to the hospital" said the blond backing up to give her some space. He helped her sit up and took the seat beside her but not to close he didn't trust himself while there was a chance of his thoughts having a relapse. They sat in silence for a minuet Hinata stared at her feet while Naruto stared at the sky.

Naruto finally broke the silence "have they tried that before?" he asked she didn't look at him, so he continued "one of them looked like he could be a Inuzuka" she nodded slightly. Deciding on a change of subject "Hey, you want to get something to eat, I don't know about you but I'm hungry"

Hinata's head snapped around 'is he asking me out on a date?'

'no he's probably just hungry' but still it would be nice to spend some time with him so she nodded.

"Great" he said grabbing her hand and helping her up and dragging her back to town.

* * *

There that should keep you Hinata fans happy for a while, next chapter will be kakashis bell test, then the Garra arc after that i will probably free style it don't know just yet. And yes i did make Hoto up don't worry i think he dies later on.

So Please R&R. ill try and have the next chapter out by this week or very early next week.

* * *


	4. Team Kakashi

Hey sorry it took so long to get this up, I swear if it wasn't for life I could get some work done. any way here it is hope you enjoy.

Once again I don't own the Naruto series or any of the character's except the ones i create this is a fan fiction pure and simple.

* * *

The Complicated Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 4 Team Kakashi

Sakura yawned loudly as she passed through the Konoha gate, She had run all night to make it home quicker. Tsunade had sent her to pick up some important scrolls from the fire lord in the imperial city. The scrolls weren't really that important they were just regular contacts from The Fire Lord to the Hokage, the imperial city was just to far away for a quick visit especially by people as busy as The fire lord and the Hokage. It had taken her nearly a week and a half to make it there and back, when she had gotten to the city the Fire lord hadn't finished the letter waiting to finish a few meetings that might be important to include, so she had spent a few days in the imperial city. Even though she hadn't been gone that long, she was still happy to be home, she didn't care if the Imperial city was larger Konoha was her most favorite place in the world.

She waved as she approached the two gate guards "good morning Haruno-san" said Hagane as the Ninken sniffed her before laying its head down again. "I trust your mission was successful"

"Yes, it wasn't too difficult" said Sakura thinking of how she could get the rest of the day off.

Kamizuki the guard smiled at her "we had an unusual guy pass thru here yesterday"

"Oh yea well I guess you guys get to see a lot of unusual types" said Sakura stifling a yawn, she would take a sort nap and then see if Ino wanted to go to the hot springs.

"Yea a tall blond" said Hagane

'_Wow a tall blond what a revelation I should tell Ino maybe they could start a club_' thought inner Sakura

"mmhhh" she said.

"Who liked orange" said Kamizuki trying to get his point across

'_I wonder if Hokage-sama would let me take the day off if I brought her some sake' _thought inner Sakura '_the only question is where do I get sake'_

"Good for him" said Sakura trying to figure out how stop talking to the guards with out being rude. "Well I'm going to go check in with Tsunade-sama, have a good day"

'_Weirdo's' _she thought as she walked away

Hagane turned to Kamizuki "do you think we should tell her?"

"Nah I'm sure she'll figure it out" Hagane said sitting back down.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the main street through Konoha on her way to the Hokages tower she was hoping to get her meeting with Tsunade over with quickly and get some down time. It hadn't been a hard mission, just dealing with some of the fire lord's clerks.

The capitol city was huge full of people from all over the world and lots of exotic foods and items. But when it came down to it Sakura would trade it all for Konoha this was her home and always would be.

As Sakura passed a side street she looked down it to see the familiar Ramen booth Ichiraku's, she remembered all the times team 7 would eat there at the insistence of Naruto's obsession. It hadn't changed at all, she even ate there at least once a week, but it just wasn't the same with out the obnoxious

She could almost hear him now

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN"

'_That idiot I swear eating all of that Ramen is what made him so short'_ she thought to her self

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN"

'_I wonder what he looks like now, is he any taller'_ she thought as she watched a couple walk around the far corner the guy pulling the girl by the hand, '_hey isn't that Hinata! IT is I guess she got tired of waiting' _Sakura felt kind of bad she always thought that Naruto and Hinata would make such a cute couple, she also felt the own pain in her heart.

The couple was approaching the Ramen stand _'well it look's like they have the same taste in food and the same dope grin to boot well he's hot at least'_ thought Sakura as she made to move on but did a quick double take _'Naruto? When did he get back?'_

"Hey Naruto" said Sakura loudly grabbing the boys attention the blonds head snapped round, his face instantly splitting in to a grin.

* * *

Hinata's insides were doing somersaults and spinning at the same time, she was exhilarated and flushed. Her emotions were tumbling about inside of her she didn't know if she was up or down, she wished the feelings would just stop. And they did Hinata looked down to where she help Naruto's hand a moment before. She looked up her face flushed, her stomach folded in on its self, she saw Naruto swinging Sakura around in mid air.

Once again Hinata wished the feelings would stop but while before the feelings were happily overwhelming these new feelings felt like someone stabbed an icicle deep into her gut and twisted it around before driving it deeper.

"BAKA don't do that" screamed Sakura bashing him over the head planting him an inch deep in to the ground. Hinata could see smoke coming from Sakura's head, Hinata never thought anything of Sakura's temper, but at the moment she was petrified. She had thought about running when Sakura was being swung around, trying hard to blend into the back round, but now her feet refused to move.

'_Holly crap, Sakura could kill me, if I keep messing around like that' _before passing out.

Hinata thought the same thing, wondering seeing if he was still alive.

"Hmmm seems like old times doesn't it" said Kakashi appearing in a cloud of smoke behind Sakura "did you actually kill him this time"

"He's fine" said Sakura "he's taken worse beatings before" as she knelled down beside Naruto and looking him over with her medical Jutsu.

"Very true" said Kakashi reading his book that was like another part of him "but at those times it was his enemy's that were beating him, not his friends"

Sakura's face turned a little red "It's his own fault, what was he thinking just running up to me like that"

"Maybe he was trying to say something to a friend along the lines of 'Hello long time no see?'" Sakura gave him a look that could have liquefied solid concrete "your right what was he thinking" said Kakashi hiding behind his book. Sakura frowned in concentration as she scanned Naruto he had had a lot of broken and fractured bones and it looked like they had been healed rapidly but some of them were just a little out of place she looked at his mussels had been strained and healed just like his bones. Like his body had been beaten and then healed quickly but by someone who didn't quite know how a human body worked, it wasn't a recent injury but it still needed tended to or it would cause problems for him late on in life.

She didn't have the time or the supply's to deal with it now but the problem would keep so she just settled for healing the injury she caused, the swelling and the bruise he was likely to have. After a minuet Naruto slowly started to come too, he opened his eyes to see, nothing he freaked out for a second before he realized his 'nothing' had a slight lavender hue to it. He blinked rapidly to focus his eyes '_Hinata' _he thought she was sitting close to his head and leaning over him_ 'I always thought her eyes were the same as the rest of the Hyuga's. I guess that's why it so easy to talk to her, her eyes are softer than the rest of her family's'_ he smiled up at her "thanks Hinata"

Naruto looked down his body to Sakura who's hand was still glowing green as she slowly made her way down his body she had paused over his stomach, **directly over his seal** '_oh no no no' _she's going to find out, he panicked "who's up for Ramen" he cried sitting up and punching his fist in the air

"Naruto you have a lot of badly healed.." started Sakura

"I'm fine, don't worry about it" he said making his way to the Ramen stand

"Naruto.." said Sakura softly

"Come on Hinata, you still hungry?" grabbing her hand again

"It's alright Sakura" said Kakashi coming up behind her book still in hand "He will tell you when he's ready" before moving in front of Sakura

"What I don't even get a hello anymore" said Kakashi loudly

Naruto spun around, which in turn spun Hinata, "Kakashi-sensai when did you get here?"

"Oh about the time Sakura planted you like a turnip"

"Cool we were just about to get some ramen wanna come? You can treat" said Naruto a little gleam coming in to his eyes

"As much fun as that would be, I'm on a mission" he replied putting his book away "Sakura, Tsunade-sama is aware of you completed mission. My new mission is to find Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Hanuro and test there ability's" as he finished pulling out two bells. "I think the old training ground will do I think. Meet me there in about five minuets and don't be late" Said Kakashi smiling before vanishing in a puff of smoke

"Whaat what about ramen" said Naruto screaming at the empty street he turned to face Sakura "do you think we have time for ramen?" Pleaded Naruto

"What do you think?" said Sakura _'All I wanted was to take a nap and now look what's happened I swear trouble always follows Naruto'_ she thought smiling to herself _ "_Come on it takes at least 10 minuets to get there"

Naruto just grumbled "I was just there dam it" before he turned to Hinata "sorry Hinata looks like I'll have to cancel, this is going to take a few hours"

Hinata jumped the words spoken by her father echoed around her head _"Be back in and hour, no more."_ Hinata 'eeped' before darting out of the ally way leaving a dust trail in her wake.

'_That was kind of weird'_ though Naruto before he and Sakura took off toward training ground three.

* * *

"I should have known" grumbled Naruto "after all of these years he's still late every single times" He said before slumping against a post.

Sakura was leaning against the training post before sliding down to sit beside him "You haven't changed at all, so where did you go?"

Naruto sighed looking up to the sky not sure where to start "First we went to most of the hidden villages Mist, Rock, Cloud, Rain, Waterfall and grass. Looking for other...uh possible targets of Akatsuki, we didn't find any left." said Naruto looking down at the mud

"So you still don't know why there after you" asked Sakura giving him a concerned look

He slowly shook his head "uh uh still don't have any ideas we think there just looking for people with incredibly high rates of chakra" Naruto paused before continuing "After that we headed to the west and across the mountains, the west is amazing their whole culture is different and they have such unusual Technology and the food was incredible" said Naruto drooling the last part "we traveled all over the west and i got to train with some incredible people" he said resting his hands behind his head and leaning against the post "and nobody stared at me..." he trailed off

Sakura watched as Naruto related his tale, she also saw the shadow passed over his face '_why do all of the villagers stare at him' _she thoughtto her self. She had always noticed it but never really thought of it she always thought it was because of all the pranks he pulled, but after he became a ninja he didn't pull any pranks. So why did they all still stare? She didn't know but she swore to her self she would find out.

"It was weird they hardly didn't have any ninjas, the closest thing they had were priests who traveled around and helped people" said Naruto continuing "but they had incredible martial artists I learned a lot from them. Then we traveled to an island far out in the ocean where the people were different colors and they could use chakra but hey called it 'magic' they didn't do much hand to hand fighting but they used blow guns and poisons to attack there enemy's I picked up some cool stuff from them. After that we went deep in to the mountains for some intensive training, it was hell I barley got a moment of rest" said Naruto as a shudder ran down his spine.

"So you've been busy since you left" said a voice from above them, they both looked up to see Kakashi crouching on top of the training post.

"Kakashi-sensai where have you been" said Naruto standing up "and don't you dare say lost on the road of life, it's been almost been 2 and a half hours"

"Well then I just wont tell you, so shall we get started" he jumped off the post and landed in front of them only half facing them. He lifted his forehead protector exposing his Sharingan.

Naruto immediately sprung in to action throwing a string of shuriken at Kakashi he ducked and they flew over his head. Kakashi retaliated with his own shuriken, Naruto jumped Kakashi's first barrage his hands still together. As Kakashi made to launch a second he sensed something behind him he turned to see three of the shuriken, Naruto threw earlier making a b-line for him. Kakashi rolled to the left and took a closer look at the shuriken he could see violet colored chakra strings attached to them. '_Homing shuriken! Very interesting'. _ He threw an explosive note at the ground catching the 3 Shuriken in the blast.

As the cloud of smoke enveloped Kakashi he jumped to his feet lighting fast appearing behind Naruto and putting a kunai to the back of his head the homing kunai fell to the ground "As impatient as ever" _but…_ he noticed the shadow clone behind him kunai in hand '_he has matured'_

"I haven't even said start yet" said Kakashi smiling "ok, start" and he instantly disappeared.

"Naruto baka you let him escape" shouted Sakura, the two Naruto's gave her a sheepish look, she quickly looked around her extending her senses '_he's not behind me, he's not above me, then he must be'_ "BELOW" she shouted and smashed her hand in to the ground, the ground rippled like a stone thrown in to water. When the ground stomped trembling the earth was sticking out at odd angles, with a very pale looking Kakashi sitting in the middle of the rock pile.

'_Dam she's scary' _thought Kakashi he quickly jumped in to the air and threw kunai at the young Genin before disappearing in to the under bush. Looks like I really can't take it easy on them.

Naruto landed on his butt after the ground threw him off his feet, his shadow clone dispersing.

"Naruto come on he's getting away" said Sakura as she paused at the edge of the forest.

Naruto smiled to him self, he had missed this and his friends "right" he said as he jumped on to his feet, and ran after Sakura.

For the next 7 hours they played a game of cat and mouse they would track Kakashi only to be ambushed by him.

"This is getting ridiculous" said Sakura "he knows when we get close and sets up a trap"

Naruto was going through his supplies he still had a lot of shuriken and kunai left, ever since he had started using Henged clones for kunai and shuriken he didn't have to spend much money on them.

He pulled out some instruction manuals.

"He has to have some kind of weakness" said Sakura "If we think about it I'm sure we can come up with something"

"Well he's smarter than Shikamaru, better fighter than lee. Better smell than a Ninken. Not to mention he has the Shanin-gan and on top of that he has 3x as much fighting experience as us put together" said Naruto

"So you're saying it's as hopeless as last time" the back her head banging against the tree

"No I'm saying it's going to be difficult" he replied fingering one of his manuals an orange one, a plan slowly formed in his mind.

His face suddenly split in to a grin "I think I've got an idea" as he moved forward and whispered in to Sakura's ear, a evil grin identical to Naruto's spread across her face.

* * *

Kakashi leaned with his back against a tree he was breathing heavily using the Shanin-gan so much drained him. He had avoided trying to take the two of them on at once, things had been so much easier back in the day they had been so naïve. His hand idle played with his pant pocket '_no no there is no time for that right now' _Kakashi though to him self _'one moment of inattentiveness and these kids would have me' _ but he really wanted to know what happened at the end of the book, His fingers unconsciously buttoning and un-buttoning his pocket. He glanced at the sky, he only had to hold out for a few more hours, then it would be dawn and the test would be over. He herd a twig snap not to far away _'dam they snuck up on me'_

Just then Naruto burst from the bushes to his right he made a quick grab for the bells '_much too rash Naruto'_ thought Kakashi he waited till just the last minute. He was just about to knock Naruto on his ass when Naruto jumped backward on to a tree branch.

Kakashi noticed he was holding something in his hand it was small and brightly colored.

"Missing something sensai" said Naruto pulling out an explosive note and placing it in between a few pages and holding the book in the air. Kakashi's heart stopped then sped up twice as fast to catch up he grabbed at his pocket, empty.

"Naruto you wouldn't" the edge of the explosive note sparked and caught fire, but didn't spread. Kakashi's eyes were as large as saucers now it felt like an eternity for him but he didn't dare blink. Naruto grinned before he tossed the book in to the air as the note flared to life, Kakashi pushed off the tree, toward the book.

As he left the ground Sakura burst from the bushes, Kakashi was in mid air he couldn't get out of the way. The book exploded the force pushed Kakashi to the ground when he looked up Sakura was standing next to a tree bells in hand. When Naruto jumped down next to her she tossed a bell to him. Kakashi's face looked ashen, like the sunlight disappeared from the world, as he sat in the shredded and burned remains of his book.

"Naruto how could you?" said Kakashi

"Oh are you looking for this" pulling out Kakashi's once thought lost book out of his pocket. He tossed it to Kakashi who immediately started checking the book for injury, like it was a precious gem.

"How did you get this?" asked Kakashi

"Well we noticed that when ever we made a grab for the bells you would always wait till the last second to dodge" started Sakura

"So we decided to go after something else something that you wouldn't be guarding" said Naruto "So when you were making sure I didn't steal the bells, I took your book and then blew up and old training manual."

"So when you thought I was going for the bells I was actually going for the book" said Naruto

"And we figured we may as well try and grab the bells while you're distracted if not we could always trade."

Kakashi seemed to have recovered from his shock, and put his book back in to his pocket making sure to button it up.

"Congratulations Naruto, Sakura you pass" said Kakashi giving them his one eyed smile.

* * *

Hinata made it home 3 hours after she was supposed to be home it was already getting dark, she was expecting her father to be furious. Well not that he ever shouted at her any more he just talked a lot with out saying anything to her at all. So she was surprised to find her father in a meeting with the Hyuga elders and the branch family members always tried to keep out of the main house when they weren't needed. It was kind of like old times for her she was left to herself. She really preferred it this way than to be doted on 24-7 she liked her independence. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate it, she just couldn't stand the way everyone looked at her with pity. With nothing left to do Hinata went out to her mothers garden, it was her favorite part of the Hyuga compound.

* * *

"RAMAN RAMAN RAMAN RAMAN RAMAN RAMAN" Screamed Naruto again as he Sakura and Kakashi made there way toward the illusive Raman stand for the second time that day. It was mid morning now and most of the stores were opening, the air was full of the smell of food cooking. They hadn't had anything to eat well since, yesterday morning. They were just coming in to smelling distance of Ichiraku's when an Anbu jumped down and beside Kakashi and began a hushed conversation with him.

"I understand, Naruto Sakura the Hokage wants to see us right away"

Ok Hows that, please review and tell me what you think.

I think I'm going to split off from the series now, I'm sorry if you want the same version as the anime you can just read the manga again.

I'm not sure if im going to do the Garra retreval arc or if I'll make it a Hinata heavy chapter fill in with the Gara arc. don't know just yet. But i should have it up by next week hopefully.

Later.


	5. Old Troubles New Enemies

Yes its finally here chapter five, the moment you've all waited for Hinata's story Mwwaahaahahaha

Thank you to all the people who reviewed and told me what you thought, to all of you who didn't well we'll just leave it at that.

Ok I don't own Naruto or any of there characters **HAPPY NOW**

anyways enjoy

* * *

The complicated Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 5

"What Suna was attacked by who" Naruto shouted from the other side of the desk

"Akatsuki" was all she said in a plain voice, Naruto who had been practically jumping over her desk went still. Kakashi didn't make any move, but his body was tensed. Sakura just looked between Kakashi and Naruto. Tsunade Sighed inwardly _'He still hasn't told her' _she thought. She had hoped that over that over the years he would begin to open up, but it look's like he was still jaded.

"Yesterday evening two men attacked with a traitor on the inside attacked Suna's main gate. Luckily the guards were able to raise the alarm in time" Said Tsunade with her hands in her pensive posture "they managed to repel them, but there were heavy casualties, including Garra and his brother." Sakura and Naruto gasped it was hard to believe that someone as strong as Garra could be defeated. "I'm sending you to aid Suna, and to help track down the attackers" Finished Tsunade

"Do we know why they attacked Suna and with only three" Asked Sakura

Tsunade glanced at Naruto before answering "It's the same reason there after Naruto" She began. Naruto was pleading with his eyes "but we still don't know why there after him" after a pause.

Sakura looked at Naruto who refused to meet her stare, he just kept his eyes on the corner of the desk. Sakura knew there was something that he wasn't telling her, she would have to find out later.

"Tsunade I have to disagree with your decision to send Naruto on this mission" Said Shizune taking a small step out of the corner toward the table.

"I've already decided that Team Kakashi will handle this mission" replied Tsunade as she gave Shizune a cold sideways look her hands still in her pensive pose.

"Yes but wouldn't it be better, to have someone else take Naruto's place on the team"

Naruto just looked at her in disbelief he couldn't believe that Shizune was trying to take him off the team.

"Shizune, I have already given you my reason's for putting Naruto on this mission" said Tsunade giving Shizune the look that this discussion was over

Tsunade handed the Mission scroll to Kakashi "you are to leave as soon as you are ready, you're dismissed"

* * *

After he left the Hokage's office, Naruto went home and took a 4 hour nap, they were to meet at the gate in 25 minuets time, deciding that this was his last chance to get to Ichiraku's before he had to leave that was the plan anyway.

Till he saw Hinata walking down the street with some guy he didn't recognize. For some reason he couldn't place, he didn't like that. Hinata was staring at the items of a shopping stall, her 'friend' didn't even notice he just continued to talk, in fact all he seemed to do was talk.

He watched them for a bit Hinata was staring readily at the items on one stall but she didn't buy anything, Naruto made his way over to the stall after they had left, on the table were hundreds hair ties and scrunches of all shapes and styles.

'_So this is what she likes, I wonder why she didn't get any their not expensive' _he thought to him self.

He glanced at his watch only five minuets and I didn't even get to Ichiraku's. Looking at the table one last time he ran off toward the front gate.

Sakura, Kakashi were waiting for him 'dam I must be really late if Kakashi's here before me he thought.

"Shall we go" said Kakashi to Sakura when they saw Naruto coming Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"Aww come on guys I wasn't that late" he cried after them

* * *

Hinata spent part of the day with Hoto he had offered to walk her around the shops. She wasn't really fond of the man but it was impossible to tell him no, especially with out her voice. It was a strange sensation to lose one's voice, she was sure it was there but every time she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. It was like something stole the voice from her mouth, no matter how hard she tried it didn't seem to do any good.

Hoto had been nice when she had first lost her voice, until he seemed to want to spend every waking moment talking to her. He was one of the people she could only take in small doses, all he seemed to talk about was clan this and clan that.

The biggest problem she faced was that her father loved the man, the times that he had been invited to dinner they had talked non stop about how the clan was run and what should be done. Even though Hoto was of the branch family he seemed to love the cursed mark, he thought it was an 'ingenious' way to keep the branch family in line.

It was actually a good thing that she had lost her voice, she was of the age where suitors would be lined up to make an offer of betrothal but Tsunade said that the stress caused by marriage could irreparably damage her ability to speak. What ever the reason Hinata was glad she wouldn't be forced to marry anybody, the whole thing made her sick people bidding on who would get to bed her, it made her feel like a whore. It wasn't that she didn't want to get married it was one of her dream's, but not yet she just wanted to enjoy life while she could. Even if Naruto proposed right now she….. well if it was Naruto she wouldn't mind so much, a smile crept across her face and her stomach did a little flip.

One good thing about having Hoto take her out was that she was able to get a new Mortar and Pedestal for her ointments, she had broken her last one when her father had come in to her room un-expectedly and she had to toss it out the window. The last time she had been caught making ointments her father had been furious saying that 'Hyuga's don't need such weak skills that only the peasants needed to learn healing. Hyuga's were warriors they had no need for such useless knowledge'. She had hoped he would say that again around the Hokage. Hoto was to busy talking to notice her purchases and when they got back nobody would ask what she had bought.

Hinata had even found some rare herbs from the new Bazaar that opened the old Uchiha district of town. Most of it had been falling down any way so Tsunade had had the whole thing torn down to make way for the new import market and bazaar except of course for one house, Sasuke's house Sakura had pleaded with the Hokage to spare the one house, she had finally agreed though now the house sits in the middle of a shopping district and the wall's have all been covered with flyers.

Hinata was sitting in her mother's garden collecting some plants for sore mussels she had used it once and immediately fallen in love with the lotion. The garden was small but full of useful plants, Hinata's mother had started the whole garden from scratch and because it looked good no one expected it to hold such a bountiful array of useful plants. Hinata and her mother had spent a lot of time in the garden she told her the names and uses of all the plants.

After she passed away Hinata found most comfort sitting at the small stone bench in front of the pond imagining that her mother was sitting beside her. Before her mother had died she had given Hinata her small recipe book that contained all of her notes, it was her most treasured possession she had memorized all of the recipes but she still took the book out every once and a while and just flipped through the pages.

When Hinata had collected what she needed headed back inside. Even though it was the house she had grown up in it felt so oppressive compared to the garden, she reached the door and took one last look back at her sanctuary before sighing and heading back to her room closing the door behind her.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Team Kakashi had left Konoha Temari had joined up with them on the first day when she was one her way back to Suna. They had found the two Akatsuki members early yesterday but they didn't seem interested in fighting. It had been dangerous chase, they had to be alert for the living bombs that the blond had kept using. But it didn't seem to be an ability he could use often but it was deadly when he did.

"STOP DAM IT" cried Naruto flinging a henged clone wind mill shuriken anc controlling it with his chakra strings, a tail shot out from under the cloak of the short man, deflecting it and destroying the clone.

"What the hell was that" asked Naruto over his shoulder

"It looked like a puppet of some kind" said Kakashi "watch out for poison, you have to assume everything he shoots at you is covered in it one hit could be fatal. Sakura take up the rear Naruto take point make some clone shields" they followed his orders with out hesitation.

A hail of sebons rained down on them, the clones throwing them selves in front of them absorbing most of the deadly sebons the ones that made it threw the blocked with kunai.

Naruto created 2 more henged wind mill shuriken "I'll get you this time bastard" he threw them both in rapid succession aiming for the freak with the tail.

'Too slow brat' thought Sasori as he made to dispatch the first shuriken he stopped on a large tree branch momentarily. He couldn't help but smile as he struck the first shuriken, but his smile quickly turned to surprise when it exploded in to a white gluey substance.

'What the hell is this stuff I can't move my tail' he thought frantically he looked up to see the second shuriken closing in, a moment before the branch exploded.

Sasori landed on a tree branch beside Deidara a few trees away, tailless and pissed. Now it was personal, as much as he hated it the mission would have to wait.

"Having problems Master Sasori?" asked Deidara using his eye glass to look at the closing in team Kakashi.

"Shut up" was the only response he got.

'Wow he's really pissed off now, I almost feel sorry for that boy. Almost' he thought as he spotted Naruto at the front of the band. Deidara pulled out his small book with nine pages in it, he turned to the last page 'yup its him alright' he showed the book to Sasori

"looks like it's my lucky day" said Deidara

"No, you've had your shot today and you messed it up too" stated Sasori

"I didn't even get to fight him your man didn't do his job" replied Deidara

"We could have handled it if you hadn't started blowing every thing in site to pieces including my subordinate" replied Sasori he didn't sound angry but he never did when he was about to kill you.

"Fine Master we'll do it your way" said Deidara as the 3 opponents approached

Deidara checked his pouch he had about half a bag of clay left. If he could get the Kyubi by him self he would probably be fine, he was sure Sasori would kill him if he failed hell he'd probably kill him if he succeeded but that didn't matter, this was for art.

"Oh look what we have here the nine tails out for a walk with out a leash" said Deidara

"Shut it weirdie" said Naruto landing on the branch in front of the two Akatsuki members

'_Weirdie'_ thought Deidara as the vein in his head throbbed

'_Nine tails? What are they talking about'_ thought Sakura landing at Naruto's side but not close enough to make a large target for the puppet master.

"What right does a Demon have to call me a Weirdie" said Deidara a little anger creping in to his voice. Naruto was ignoring Sakura as hard as he could, he didn't think he could look he in the eye at the moment

"Have you taken a looked in a mirror lately Weirdie" shot back Naruto

"Dam Dea…" started Deidara

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki remember it" cut in Naruto right over Deidara "now where's Itachi-teme"

This kid, normally Deidara was cool and composed with just a touch of flamboyant artisan thrown in, but this kid just pushed all his buttons the wrong way. Deidara was about to reply when Sasori cut in.

"Do you really expect us to answer that?" said Sasori

"Well you might after a sound beating" said Naruto using a finger to clean out his ear, acting nonchalant. Which only infuriated Deidara more '_this brat is asking for it' _he had had enough he pulled his clay out of his pocket and threw it at Naruto and Sakura.

But they were ready for him as soon as he made a move they both jumped to the side

"NOW" shouted Naruto the clay bugs followed them but Kakashi jumped down from above landing where the clay bugs had just been

"**Raikou kei" **(lightning whip) a long streak of lightning crashed between the two Akatsuki members forcing them to jump clear in opposite directions "Naruto Sakura work together against the puppet master" shouted Kakashi as he followed Deidara

_'The puppet master __is dangerous but the explosion guy could kill them instantly at least if there poisoned we still have a chance' _Kakashi knew it was a risk but they didn't become Ninja to play it safe.

* * *

Hinata still didn't know if she was going to accept Naruto's offer, she knew she wanted to but didn't know how to get her father to agree to it. She was on her way out to her old training ground, when she passed the memorial stone she saw someone standing there.

'_Kurenai __-sensai' _thought Hinata as she recognized her she approached her quietly not wanting to disturb her.

Hinata walked up silently beside her and looked at the memorial stone, even though the stone was small and it contained a lot of names. The Third had put a jutsu on it to show the named of the people that the person in front of it wanted to see.

Hinata looked down at the stone right in the middle was 'Aburame Shino out on mission' and 'Inuzuka Kiba out on mission' name's with the customary parting words 'out on mission' meaning they died on mission for Konoha.

Hinata spent a lot of her time her, after she was dismissed from the hospital had released her she practically spent every waking moment here. Replaying what had happened in her mind what she could have done differently.

Flash back

_The village was on fire, it was spreading quickly most of the houses were already on fire, the enemy sound ninjas were closing in. The villagers were panicking Shino and Kiba were waiting for her orders there were so many sound nins they couldn't escape._

"_Every body in to the mine quickly" shouting to make her self heard._

_The villagers complied rushing over the bridge and in to the mine, team 8 stayed behind covering the retreat. _

_When the last villager was clear Hinata turned to Kiba _

"_I need you to make a way out" she said_

_Kiba nodded and pulled off his ninja pouch handing it to her before heading to the back of the mine, Akamaru on his heels _

"_Shino we need to hold them off till Kiba's found us a way out" Shino didn't reply he just kept his eyes on the tunnel entrance, but a horde of bugs flew out of his jacket._

"_Byakugan" __said Hinata as she activated her blood line. She could see the sound ninjas ran sacking the town hopefully that was all they wanted and would leave once they were done. But some of the sound nins were already circling the entrance to the mine, like stray dogs just waiting for the moment to strike. _

"_Kiba" she called down the tunnel_

"_I'll need about 20 minuets to get us threw the other side" he called back. 20 minuets she doubted they had 5. she turned to the villager leader "Kiba's about to create a tunnel to get us out of here were going to need some workers to help reinforce it" she said in her normal voice trying to keep the panic out of it._

_The elder nodded and five other men followed him to the back of the tunnel, most of the support beams were out side so they started taking them from the other tunnels. The rest of the men picked up what ever tools were lying around preparing to defend the women and children, none of them looked to be fighters. _

_Hinata walked a ways down the tunnel till she was beside Shino "we can't let any of them past us, the villagers would be slaughtered" she whispered _

"_Indeed" he said as he looked to the ceiling Hinata did to she could just make out his bugs cutting sections out of the roof ready to drop on any sound nin foolish enough to enter the cave. _

_Hinata laid out the battle plan with Shino adding a comment here and there, _

_First they would lay caltrops and pick off the slow enemies with shuriken and kunai, then fall back when the enemy's got too much._

_Then would come the rocks Shino's bugs were holding in place, they would use smoke bombs then since neither of them needed to see, using hand to hand to take out the enemies._

_Then they would fall back again to the narrowest part of the tunnel where there would be more caltrops and shuriken traps, they could defend there better against the larger group of enemies. They didn't dare use any explosive notes especially since Kiba would be digging at the same time._

_They just finished laying the traps when the first few brave ninjas entered the cave cautiously Hinata laid them low with kunai to the throat, the first few times she had been squeamish about killing and she still had her moments but now wasn't one of them she needed to protect her team. _

_The second wave came much faster running in to the cave wildly throwing kunai every which way trying to get a lucky shot. Shino dodged the ones that came close enough, Hinata just grabbed them out of the air and returned them to there owners with accuracy that was almost on par with Ten-ten. But they were still streaming in to the cave, then they came in to the caltrop field, the front runners crumpled to the ground screaming in pain the unlucky ones getting stepped on by there 'friends'. _

_Shino and Hinata both went to work sending torrents of kunai and shuriken at the impeded sound nin. But something was bothering Hinata, none of them had used any Jutsus at all, it was like they were just playing ninja, she took a closer look at there chakra coils most of them were under developed. Cannon fodder she thought most of these "ninjas" were probably just mercenaries rounded up at the neared town. _

"_Shino did you notice" she called out_

"_Yes my bugs tell me they don't have much chakra" said Shino dodging a shuriken "but there's still the ninja from earlier that set the village on fire, these are just the front men there going to wear us down" _

_The bodies of the dead covered most of the caltrops now so they fell back to the second position, the 'wanabe' ninjas followed. They had already killed or wounded 15 of them but still they came they must have been promised a lot of money, or were just really stupid. _

_The rocks started falling crushing two men instantly killing one and trapped the others leg, a few tried jumping over the larger boulders but were caught in the legs of shoulders by shuriken._

_When the smoke bombs went off and the bugs descended panic ensued there already limited vision was now completely useless, the bugs ripping the energy out of them. _

* * *

_A sound ninja stood in the middle of the smoke cloud his back to a fallen boulder, he could hear the sound of the other ninjas dieing around him. He just wanted to get out of here and go home he wasn't being paid enough for this, but his legs refused to move he was terrified the shouts and cries of the men echoed off the walls making it seem like the whole cave was dieing._

_Something moved to his right he jerked his head to the side, all he saw was swirling mist, his heart was pounding, threatening to break free of his chest. Then it stopped completely his head turned slowly, his head felt fuzzy like he was half asleep, even the screams stopped for a moment. He couldn't see the small hand that struck his chest, but he could feel it. He couldn't see the bodies of the men around him faces frozen in there last moments. No all he could see was two white eyes staring at him, then he knew as the sounds of the cave came flooding back. He knew this was the moment of his death._

* * *

_Hinata finished off the last enemy inside the smoke that was a threat, his body slumped against the boulder he was hiding behind. There were still a few of them alive either missing a limb or have been drained by Shino's bugs rendering them useless. The rest of the ninja were waiting out side the smoke screen to scared to enter. Most of them looked more ready to run than to fight, she decided to help them make up there mind she pulled out her Kusara and decapitated a few heads throwing them out at the gathered crowd, a few dodged thinking it an attack. After a second a few ran screaming one man bent over and empted his lunch. _

_She signaled to Shino the bugs relaying the message he nodded his head, his bugs swarming out of the smoke as Hinata swept her Kusara at head height catching one unlucky guy in the throat. That was the last straw the remaining men turned and fled most slapping at imaginary bugs others holding on there heads._

_Hinata made her way out of the cloud feeling very nauseous now that the adrenalin was wearing off, she was trying very hard not to think about what she had done. _

"_Are you alright Hinata?" said Shino with what she would almost call compassion, for Shino any way_

"_I'm fine" said Hinata taking a deep breath and pulling some ginger root out of her pouch, she kept some on had for upset stomachs and craps. "just a little nausea"_

"_Never the less what you did was very effective" said Shino staring at the slowly dissipating cloud_

"_I doubt it will last long, we should fall back" Shino nodded his agreement _

_They made there way back collecting any serviceable kunai and shuriken the found, all they had to do now was wait for the real Ninja to show up._

* * *

Yes I'm afraid so, I know i know i don't like me very much either but at least you have something to look forward to

I'll try and update next week depending on my schedule but ill be at myrdle beach for a week, but ill update as soon as i get back.

Oh and i dont know if ginger actualy helps with craps but its great for hang overs.

Please read and review i really appreciate you input

later.


	6. Sorry

I'm sorry but my computer got fried at the beginning of last week and I was just about to update

I'm sorry but my computer got fried at the beginning of last week and I was just about to update. Sooo my computers in the store now so I should get it back in a few days, sorry for the wait, I'll update as soon as i can.


End file.
